I'm sorry Sophie
by Elover05
Summary: This is a sad one shot story, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. When Sophie choses Keefe over Fitz, Fitz tries to figure out what he did wrong.


**This is only a one shot! I am a SoKeefe shipper, and I don't really know what brought this story into my head. All I know is that for some weird reason, I want to write it, so here goes. Also I have nothing wrong with Fitz, I just don't like him in a relationship with Sophie.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to Shannon Messenger** _

I still remember that day. The day that she choose Keefe over my. That day when she choose my best friend over me. And yet, even after 5 whole years, I still have a small crush on Sophie Foster. The part I remember most was what happened afterwards. My sneer as I asked her "I never stood a chance, did I " Even though I tried to sound like I didn't care bitterness and sadness still leaked into my tone. Then she looked at me, with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. They looked like they were remembering something that was best left forgotten. A few seconds past before she finally said the most heartbreaking thing I had ever heard.

"That's the sad part- you did once."

She ran out of the room after she said that, and even though she tried to hide it, I could still see the tears streaking down her face. When I first heard that line, I was confused. What did that even mean? How could I of ever stood a chance? Now though, after having 5 years to think about it, I understand.

In the beginning, I could have won. Instead, I tried to ignore the feelings that I had for her. I tried to make her just a friend. Right from the beginning, I pushed her away. I still had a chance though, a chance to make things right because she had not given up on me. Then my dad's mind broke, and I pushed her away even farther. I wasn't even really mad at her, I just didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to lose both my dad and the girl I loved. And in trying so hard not to lose her, I pushed her away, practically forcing her into Keefe.

Still though, she forgave me. Even after being a jerk, and pushing her away, she still was giving me yet another chance to make everything right between us. Finally things were looking like they might get better between us. We were even happy for a while. Then enter Black Swan. Enter the harder days where I never even thought to check on her. Never even went to see if she was okay. And yet Keefe, even though he was struggling more than me, what with his mom and all, still grew closer to her. Still had those window slumber parties, so she wouldn't have to face the tougher nights alone. I could almost feel myself losing to him in this unspoken battle for her heart.

Then Keefe left, and I started having hope again. We could defeat the Neverseen, maybe even bring Keefe back, but surely she wouldn't want him to be her boyfriend after what he did! Looking back, It was a stupid thought. After how many times I had done something stupid, I had practically already lost. She had given me more chances than I deserve, and this would only be Keefe's first chance. But still I had hope. And then the mental conversations with Keefe started.

Sophie would talk to him every day. She would never give up on him, and that became clear. Even with Keefe on the wrong side, she still held on to him. She still had hope for him. And then, finally, he left the Neverseen. He found Sophie and nursed her back to health. He fixed her, something I'm not sure I could've ever done. Then, as one final try, I almost kissed her. Then Keefe walked in and interrupted us. After that I kept pushing her away. Sometimes when things got tough, I would just get angry. I would yell at her, but every time, she forgave me. Until the time when she didn't.

If there's one thing I know About Sophie, It's that she always gives you more chances than you could ever deserve, but when she's gone, She's gone and you are never getting her back.

I still think that if I had just tried harder, I could've won her over. I could've fixed everything. But I waited too long and made to many mistakes. I pushed her away and now I can never get her back. At least, not like I would want to. She is already married. In truth, I have not seen her since that day when everything fell apart. When everything broke. When every piece of hope I had was crushed. Because in pushing her away and trying to save the world, I lost sight of what was important. And in doing that, I lost the thing that matters most. I lost love. I do hope that somehow some day, me and Sophie could maybe become friends, even though I don't deserve it. But until then, I do hope that somehow, in spite of everything she has gone through, that she has a happy life. Heaven knows that she deserves it.

 **Yeah I know, sad right? I don't even know why I would write it, I just felt like it. I hope that somehow, you managed to enjoy this sad story. And now I feel like a horrible person for making you read this, but whatever. Bye!**

 **Edit: So, I published this what, a year ago? Back then, I was really bad at grammar and stuff, but I'm actually a lot better now, so I decided to finally fix everything. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I guess I just forgot. But that's all for now, so bye lovelies!**


End file.
